


Everything is Wrong

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Community
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those little cracks let in the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Wrong

TITLE: **Everything is Wrong**  
FANDOM: **Community**  
VIDDER: **Laura Shapiro**  
ARTIST: **[Kelly McFarling](http://www.kellymcfarling.com/)**  
SUMMARY: **All those little cracks let in the light.**  
CONTENT NOTES: **No standard warnings apply.**  
THANKS: A thousand thanks to thingswithwings for her extraordinarily thoughtful, helpful, and squeeful beta. Killa suggested my new method of source acquisition, resulting in the extraordinarily shiny files you see here (Mac vidders: ask me how!). I am also grateful to gwyneth for [This Must Be the Place](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/43254.html), without which I never would have watched this show, and to P., whose ongoing enthusiasm for Community has been the source of much thinkery and delight over the past year.

[Download vid (91MB)](http://laurasha.com/vids/wrong.divx) | [Download subtitle file](http://laurasha.com/vids/Everything_Is_Wrong_eng.srt)


End file.
